


Воскресенье

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	Воскресенье

**a.**  
В полдень воскресенья, после очень позднего завтрака, Ючон вставал из-за стола, посасывая ириску, разливал по двум чашкам остатки кофе, делая — один без молока, без сахара, второй со сливками, с карамелью. Потягивался, расчесывал всё ещё влажные, после утреннего душа, волосы и садился за пианино. Поднимал крышку довольно жмурясь под ярким солнцем как раз добравшемуся до этого угла комнаты. Клал пальцы на чёрно-белые клавиши, ставил босые ноги на педали. Играл музыку.  
  
Иногда доставал ноты. Переворачивал неровные стопки, шелестел потрёпанными листами, вчитываясь в потускневшёю печать, путал ноты.  
Иногда просто из головы. Напевал мелодию, прикрывал глаза, покачивался в ритм, улыбался.  
  
 **b.**  
Джунсу убирал со стола грязную посуду (не всегда). Складывал её в раковину, не заботясь о недоеденных кусочках булочек между тарелками, фантиками от конфет. Забегал в спальню, выбирал в книжном шкафу самую толстую книгу, плед с тигриной мордой и оранжевыми кисточками (всегда). Возвращался в зал и уваливался на диван лицом к яркому окну и пианино. На полу большая чашка некрепкого и очень сладкого кофе, остывшего давно. Джунсу открывал книгу на середине, устраивал ступни на подлокотнике, закалывал слишком длинную чёлку подаренной заколкой. Слушал музыку.  
  
Иногда делал вид что читает. Листал страницы, хмурился, теребил оранжевые кисточки.  
Иногда глядел на Ючона. Перебирался на другую сторону дивана, устраивал подбородок на подлокотнике дивана, прикрывал глаза, напевал придумываемые только что слова, улыбался.


End file.
